narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Genshōgan
The Genshōgan (現象眼, Literally meaning: Phenomenon Eye) is a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which descended from the Uchiha Clan appearing near the end of Sasuke Uchiha's life. As the generations passed by, younger generations with direct descendance to Sasuke Uchiha had the ability to awaken this dōjutsu with much more ease than the previous generation to the point where it is as common as the Sharingan itself. The users of the two eyes were split mutually into two branches. Although it is a different dōjutsu, it is not an evolution of the Sharingan like the Tenseigan being the evolution of the Byakugan. It is a mutation of the original kekkei genkai. Abilities Similar to the Sharingan, the Genshōgan has two parts: the "Eye of Insight" (洞察眼, Dōsatsugan) and the "Eye of Generation" (世代眼, Sedaigan). The first of the Genshōgan's powers is being able to see chakra flow. The Genshōgan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. Genshōgan can see chakra through solid surfaces such as cave pillars. The Genshōgan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognise genjutsu and different forms of chakra, however it can't see chakra as well as Byakugan. The third of the Genshōgan's powers and the most unique of their powers is the manipulation of real-time events. The wielder uses an acute and precise application of Yin-Yang Release to let their imagination manifest ranging from just teleportation to as powerful as making genjutsu illusions reality and vice versa with relative ease and even creating one's own battle avatar. One of the techniques similar to this principle is Izanagi which both the Sharingan and Genshōgan have. Many believe that the Genshōgan is also able to revive the dead based off of these facts and its similarities to the Creation of All Things jutsu, but this has not been proven. Along with the amazing physical and spiritual abilities it grants the user, their mental prowess is also greatly augmented, able to contact others telepathically. This mental power has stretched as far as using telekinesis to restrict movement, but this requires mastery and years of practice along with a great understanding of the brain, how it emits brain waves and how to control brain waves to use with ease. The Genshōgan requires huge chakra reserves similar to the size of the tailed beasts' reserves. This is why the branch of Uchiha which uses the Genshōgan train stamina endlessly. Even at this, very few users have bern able to use the Genshōgan for long periods of time with little or no exhaustion. But because of the direct descendance to Sasuke Uchiha, they are born with enormous chakra reserves. Receiving the Genshōgan The Genshōgan needs to be activated by the user when they are faced with a difficult circumstance or placed under emotional stress. Although, the eyes cannot be given to an outside member, as direct descendance or DNA of Sasuke Uchiha is required to use the eyes abilities. If one of those eyes is given to an outside member, that person will be blind through that eye. Trivia *In the event of the user becoming unaware of having awakened the Genshōgan, they will not be able to access it until circumstances arise to "reawaken" them. Category:Dōjutsu Category:Doujutsu